There can be no question that the use of seat belts in automobiles can prevent serious injury and even death to occupants during automobile accidents. In fact, virtually every automobile in the United States is equipped with some form of passive restraint system that uses a seat belt of some kind. However, it is not enough to simply equip passenger automobiles with such systems, the passengers must actually use the system before any safety benefits can be realized.
To motivate usage of seat belt systems, many States have passed seat belt laws requiring drivers and passengers to use seat belts. Failure to do so usually results in fines and penalties to the driver. While this has encouraged somewhat greater use of seat belts, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a device that acts to further encourage more widespread use of seat belts would be useful.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.
While one embodiment of the present invention is illustrated in the above referenced drawings and in the following description, it is understood that the embodiment shown is merely for purpose of illustration and that various changes in construction may be resorted to in the course of manufacture in order that the present invention may be utilized to the best advantage according to circumstances which may arise, without in any way departing from the spirit and intention of the present invention, which is to be limited only in accordance with the claims contained herein.